


I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

by orphan_account



Series: im really sorry [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is companion fic to something else but i didnt want to put it as another chapter you should probably read the other one first just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

“Say something god damn it!” _imsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyou._

“I’m sorry.” _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_

“Of course you are, you always are Levi, but that never seems to change anything. You always just shove me off, push me away. You just hide behind your fucking walls and never let me in.” _imsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyou._

“Eren…” _imsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyou._

“Levi, Levi I’m sorry, it’s not working. You know it isn’t I just… I…” _imsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyouimsorryiloveyou._

There were three words left unsaid by the both of them ( _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ), not that they seemed to matter anymore ( _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ). Eren blinked back tears as he turned away ( _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ), replacing those three words with the finality of just one ( _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_ ).

“Goodbye.”  
_i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry i promise


End file.
